Ares' Blessing
by Arctic Marauder
Summary: Ares decided that he'd had enough. He wanted one of his children to leave their mark on the Great Prophecy. The warlord noticed one of his younger daughters, one with enough spunk and strength to deserve what he had planned... This is the story of my OC, Scarlett, and how she finally faced her demons and discovered her fate.
1. Prologue

"Scarlett, I'm taking you someplace where people like you belong." A woman declared coldly as she drove her red convertible.

"Are you coming, Mom?" A twelve year-old girl, with long dark hair, electric blue eyes, wearing an oversized grey hoodie, black jeans, a baggy red t-shirt, and combat boots asked.

"No. I'm not like you." Her mother stated. "Your father is to blame. All those monsters coming after us... Now you and I will both be safe from his world." The mom took her to a Long Island strawberry farm, handed her a backpack and a suitcase, gave her a quick hug, and drove away. Scarlett sat down and cried, when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." Scarlett looked up to see a girl a few years older than herself, smiling. A muscled girl with long dark hair and brown eyes. She wore black shorts, an orange camp shirt, a black vest, and black combat boots under bronze armor with a bronze sword in her free hand. "My name's Clarisse LaRue. I saw you get dropped off. What's your name, kid?"

"Scarlett O'Harra." Scarlett sniffed. Clarisse tried not to laugh.

"Scarlett O'Harra? Like the _Gone With the Wind_ lady?" Clarisse asked. Scarlett's temper flared.

"I HATE WHEN PEOPLE MENTION HER!" She yelled, glowing red. The symbol of a red spear appeared over her head. Clarisse stepped back, then grinned. A new sister, and one like her. Finally...

"Hail, Scarlett O'Harra." Clarisse smiled broadly. "Daughter of the warlord, Ares. Nice to meet ya, sis." The red glow didn't fade. It stayed. Clarisse looked confused. "I don't understand..."

"What's happening to me?" Scarlett asked, getting scared. Clarisse stared at the red glow surrounding her.

"Kid... I think that our father gave you the Blessing of Ares... And the ability to access it forever."

"Huh?"

"You are the most powerful child of Ares in history... And I have to explain this to Chiron." Clarisse took Scarlett's hand and pulled her past a large pine tree. Scarlett gasped.

"Whoa!" The Camp below was amazing. "What is this place?"

"Camp Halfblood." Clarisse replied. "AKA... Your new home." Scarlett looked up, confused.

"What did you mean, daughter of Ares?" She asked. "I don't have a dad." Clarisse sighed, her grip on Scarlett's smaller hand tightening slightly.

"Kid... Everyone is this camp has grown up without a mother or father." Clarisse explained. "You see... Your dad is a god on Olympus. Ares, the god of war." Scarlett's eyes widened.

"Are all these kids part-god?"

"Yep."

"Even you?"

"Yep."

"Who's your parent?"

"Ares."

"So... We're sisters?" Clarisse looked at the little girl who had just been abandoned by her mother, and by the looks of it, wasn't too shaken up. What had her childhood been like?

"Yeah." Clarisse smiled. "We're sisters." The two made their way to the blue Farmhouse, their adventure beginning. Scarlett Violet O'Harra would grow up very fast... Nothing would stop her, now.

 **Okay, before I get a lot of crap about Scarlett's last name (it's happened before), I wanna state that it's a HUGE inside-joke. Scarlett Violet O'Harra is based on a close friend of mine who was actually named after the character from** _Gone With the Wind_ ** _. The story goes that her parents were trying to decide what they'd call their child if it was a girl, and they saw the movie on the shelf. I know, crazy. Anyway, when I found out, I was a total bitch about it and began teasing her (I was like eleven), and Scarlett threaten me and honestly beat the living shit outta me. She nearly killed me when she learned what I called her in this story, but that's why I did it anyway! So, before I get the hate in the comments, I wanted to explain my reasoning. I do not own _**_Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ **or its characters, and I do not own** _Gone With the Wind_ **. Enjoy!**


	2. Toilet Boy (Scarlett)

Swiftly and silently, Clarisse and I wove through the trees with our team, ready to win Capture the Flag for the twentieth time in a row.

"Ready, Scar?" Clarisse asked, smirking at me.

"Hell, yeah." I grinned. It had been a year since I was left behind. I was thirteen, but no one would think I was the same kid. I had cut my hair, so my choppy black locks went to my jawline. I wore an orange _Camp_ t-shirt, blue jeans, my combat boots, and bronze armor. "We gotta get Jackson back. Toilet boy is gonna pay." We snuck up on the boy guarding the border, Percy Jackson, and taught him a good lesson. But then, Clarisse kept zapping him. "Isn't that a bit much, Clari?"

"Just a few more times."

"He's had enough."

"He's had enough when I say he's had enough!"

"You're gonna kill him!" Without thinking, I pulled out my twin bronze sais and knocked the spear aside. "That's enough." Clarisse crossed her arms.

"I didn't know you were going soft on me, Scar."

"I'm not... I just don't think Dad would approve of you picking on a newbie like Jackson. Let's just go get the flag. He's had enough." The twelve year-old boy looked up at me, scared out of his wits and injured. I knew that look in his eyes. He was just like me on my first day.

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because... He lost his mom just outside Camp." Clarisse's eyes softened just a little bit. I helped the kid up, then backed away, shocked as the river water climbed the small kid's form and healed him of his injuries. My half-siblings also stared. "H-how did you do that?"

"I don't know." Percy admitted. "I don't know how I did the thing in the bathroom, either. Water's just always... Helped." I paled slightly. Suddenly, the enemy team ran across with our flag. Of course, Annabeth was the leader. I sighed, but this was more urgent.

"How long can you hold your breath underwater?" I asked, and Clarisse got what I was saying.

"I once held it for seven whole minutes, sitting on the bottom of my school's swimming pool." Annabeth and the rest of the Campers showed up, and Chiron declared a winner. Suddenly, a hellhound burst out of the woods, glaring at Percy. I threw a sai at it, and the blade imbedded in its side. I pulled out my sword, but the beast lunged and began clawing at Percy. Clarisse, Annabeth, and I attacked it, and Chiron made it his personal arrow pin-cushion. The beast turned to dust and shadow goop, while Percy bled out. Annabeth and I helped him into the river, and he healed up almost instantly. A watery trident appeared over his head.

"Hail, Perseus Jackson." Chiron boomed, eyes wide in fear. "Son of the Sea god." I knew it. Percy was the son of Poseidon. We stared in shock.

 _'A halfblood of the eldest gods_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

 _And see the world in endless sleep._

 _A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

 _A single choice shall end his days,_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze.'_

The Great Prophecy... I saw Annabeth and Clarisse's faces as they came to the same realization. Percy Jackson was going to die when he turned sixteen. Percy Jackson was the hero of the Great Prophecy. I shook out of it and sighed, resting my forehead in my hand.

"Aw, shit!"


	3. The Quest (Percy)

I got a quest to go and find Zeus' Master Bolt to clear my name.

' _You must go west, and face the god who has turned,_

 _You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

 _You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

 _And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._ '

I had to pick two people to go with me to Los Angeles to find and confront Hades, god of the Underworld. I chose Annabeth and Grover, obviously, but Chiron told me that saytrs didn't count as campers, so I could pick one more person. I considered Luke, but decided against it. Then, I remembered that girl by the river. Scarlett, was it? I went to Cabin Eight...

"Hello?" I asked, knocking. Clarisse answered, and I gulped. "I'm looking for Scarlett... I'm going on a quest, and I was wondering if she wanted to come." Clarisse raised an eyebrow.

"Scar!" She called. "The newb is here to see you!" Scarlett walked out, and I explained the quest.

"So... Deadly dangerous with close to no chance of survival?" Scarlett asked. I nodded. "I'm in."

"Really?!"

"I've got nothing better to do. Besides, I wanna get out of chores." Scarlett packed a backpack, said _bye_ to Clarisse, and met Grover, Annabeth, and I at the top of Halfblood Hill. Now, Scarlett wore black jeans, a blood-red t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black combat boots, fingerless black leather gloves with Celestial Bronze spikes on the fists, and a blood-red backpack. I noticed her sword and sais attached to a black leather belt. I had received winged shoes from Luke, which would come in handy, and I had _Riptide_. The daughter of Ares crossed her arms and smirked. "What now, Toilet Boy?" Argus took us to a bus stop and left us. We got onto a _Greyhound_ Bus, and who should be there but Mrs. Dodds and her two sisters. We took care of them and fled into the woods. We kept walking until we came upon some civilization. _Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium_. I smelled good food, so we went in. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea, guys."

"It'll be fine." I grinned. We met Auntie Em, and she fed us. Then, she wanted to take a picture of us to use in one of her next sculptures. Since she gave us free food, we agreed. She didn't bring a camera, and started undoing her head wrap. Scarlett freaked, tying red ribbons around our eyes and drawing her twin weapons, Celestial-Bronze sais.

"Hope you guys are as good with your ears as I am." Scarlett growled. "Because we're in Medusa's lair." The old gorgon laughed, a hiss in her voice.

"Clever, daughter of Ares... Very clever... Too bad that your mother never noticed just how so... Did you ever forgive her? I highly doubt it."

"SHUT UP!" Scarlett shouted, and I could tell Medusa was trying to make Scarlett as angry as possible.

"Oh my... I count three ribbons... Who isn't wearing one?"

"Scarlett?" Annabeth asked. The daughter of Ares didn't reply.

"Oh my... I know so many of your secrets, Are's daughter. How long until that temper gets the better of you? How long until- AH!"

"You can look, now." We took off the ribbons to see Scarlett's sword dripping with blood, Medusa's head lying on the ground. We ended up mailing it to Olympus to spite the gods, stole some cash and drachma from Medusa's cash-register, grabbed some food, and spent the night in the woods.


End file.
